Life on the dotted line
by Tweeker on a bike
Summary: A girl is now the new Mother Reborn after Eileen died and Walter has her traped in his world. Will she cope with it all or find herself below the dotted line of sanity? Please R&R, chpt 2 up. Rated M for future chapters and language.short chpts Dx
1. Nightly Beginings

Life on a dotted line

So easy to fall beneath your self...

This is my first fic...Please be kind I've been thinking this one ever since finishing Silent Hill #4. I got the "21 Sacraments" ending...

::My note to you all: I **don't** own any Silent Hill Charaters...Konami does T-T I only own the girl...I have no name for her yet! I need suggestions!::

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::Chapter 1: Nightly beginings::

Golden-green eyes searched for an exit, a way out of this hell. Her breathing deepened as she heard his heavy foot steps follow her own, she could hear thoses decaying dogs of his also. Howling and yowling, their crys could be heard as she ran faster, seeing an open door she praised God and jumped in. Sadly it was only a closet but when she was crouched down next to some large items she felt safe for the time being.

"Come child. I need you, please...Come new mother, come on out!" His deep voice echoed, the numbers he had managed to carve into her stung and bled. His voice echoed louder until the door was opened and a large figure stood in the way of the light, shadowing over her body. The decaying dogs moved in on each side of him and snarled their raspy snarl.

"No! Leave me alone! I'm not a mother of anyone! I'm only 17 for fuck's sake!" She yelled, her long black hair haloing her pale face. He smiled calmly and crouched down next to her, his own light brown hair hanging off his head as his bright green eyes looked over her body with intrest.

"You are the new Mother. The other Mother Reborn has failed...You are the next in line. And so much younger, and prettier," He said softly, caressing her cheek. She began crying as he began pulling her from the closet and into his arms.

"NO! Put me down! Please! Don't hurt me!" She yelled tensing up. He looked at her with warm eyes, sending a cold chill down her spine. He started walking down the hall with her still in his arms.

"I'm not going to hurt you...That would be the biggest sin I could ever commit against you tonight..." He whispered, his lips right at her ear. She shivered, then it clicked what he was planing to do as she began to kick and punch him. He just chuckled as the hallway spined then they were in a small bedroom, the walls and ceiling grey, the paint peeling and decaying.

"You sick fuck! Let me go! Stop!" She cried trying to kick him off as he layed her gently on the bed. He ignored her pleas and straddled her hips looking down at her. He smiled, remebering the want for Eileen but frowned at Henry holding her so tightly, protecting her from him. His name has always been feared, but never screamed...He smiled at her and slid his hands up her shirt, softly digging each finger tip into her ribs then under her bra quickly. She gasped and started sobbing.

"Shhh. Hush..." He said removing his hands but keeping them under her shirt, then slowly took it off. A part in his lower stomach wanted to get her clothes off faster but seeing her quiver and shake in fear made something ping in his head. This was a sin, to have sex was bad enough but to rape was wrong...Very wrong. But the spot in his lower belly swirled around and made his eyes glaze over.

"Stop! Just stop!" She yelled, shaking closing her eyes tightly. She felt his weight shift then it was gone. She opened her eyes to see no-one, just grey, decaying walls.

"I will be back. This is only the first night of many..." His deep voice echoed. She whimpered then her world went black as she fainted...

* * *

Super hella short, I know...But its the best my mind can get at 1:04am. I hope theres not too many spelling errors...And yes. I need suggestions on her name. I just can't think up a good one. vv; I'm such a loser...But yeah. Here I am listening to NIN's Closer for help and I sit here at my comp and go...Whoa...Rape on the first chapter eh? You are one sick puppy Cheero. So I made Walter all: 'Damn I shouldn't be raping her...' He has other tricks up his sleeve! That dirty Walter! Anyway, tell me what you think and suggest on a name. I will have more later! When people read and review I will hopfully start on the scond chapter I hope to name Walter's Room.

OMG HELLA SHORT! D: is shot


	2. Walter's Room of Desire

Thank you Jessee and MegFallow for your wonderful and kind reviews! 3

I hope this chapter is actually a chapter and not 1/3 of a page! ; So on with it and I hope theres not to many spelling errors on this one. Or repeative words. I'm writting this at 10:22pm with my friend Maria at my side watching me type all this saying "WALTERS FUCKING CRAZY!" She is my inspiration...sometimes. XD;;;

Theres a sex scene. I wrote it the best possible. WARNING!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The same green-yellow eyes fluttered open. A look around told her she was in that room he left her in, the grey one with decaying walls. She sighed.

"What did I get myself into...What did I do?" She asked herself cradling her face in her hands. Fear suddenly filled her mind. That man said he'd be back, and this time...would he rape her? She shivered at the thought but something stired inside making her shiver, but for a different reason. "But what did he mean Mother Reborn?" She whispered sliding off the bed and onto the cold cement floor. She could feel everything spin out of control as suddenly she was thrown into a wall. A bloody pulsating wall. Next to her was one of his decaying dogs, snarling and licking her legs with its sharp bloody toung. She screamed.

"Why are you leaving?" His voice rang out. She whimpered as he began walking to her, his boots stomping against on the cement floor.

"W-w-who are you! Why am I here! Please, just leave me alone! I won't press charges!" She yelled closing her eyes and clinging to the wall.

"Your here my love to be the Mother Reborn...And my name is Walter, Walter Sullivan..." He whispered in her ear, leaning on her, grinding their clothed hips as she felt his hardness press against her belly. Her eyes sprang open as something inside her made her body arch towards the hardness. He smirked, this Walter, giving her breast a small squeeze as she moaned. Soon she was all over him panting and whimpering as he pushed her against the wall harder. Walter laughed darkly and soon they were in the grey room again.

"No...NO!" She said, snapping out of her lust-bound affection. But it was nearly to late. He had her fully naked and he was just still covered with only his pants. He smiled a large, dark smile as his eyes glinted with lust, glazed over with thoughts. She whimpered, scooting away from him.

"To late!" Walter yelled, pulling her by her hips all the way to his waist, spreading her legs for his will. He tugged his pants off and straddled her bare hips. She started to cry and pray, but he just smiled and ran a hand through her hair. She whimpered more as he kissed her gently, moving his mouth from hers to her neck and shoulders.

"No...Please...Please stop!" She whispered in his ear as his mouth trailed down her shoulders. Walter only replied with a chuckle as his hardness found its way between her legs. She gasped as it touched her inner thigh then to her opening. He shook his head, his mane of hair hung on her shoulders as he slid into her. She gasped once more then slowly moaned. Walter smirked and rammed in deeper and harder, over and over he thrust himself inside her, grunting. She cried, oh she cried, clawing his shoulder and chest, trying her hardest to pull him off her. He ignored the pain and rammed in harder, suddered, climaxing, and spewed his unholy seeds into her on on the bed. Walter sighed collasping onto of the sobbing girl under him. He smiled and kissed her gently hushing and doing his best to calm her down. He pulled out of her and layed next to her. She kept where she was, sobing and shivering. Walter frowned and pulled her on him and craddled her.

"Hush now," He whispered. He frowned, suddenly noticing a trickle of blood running down her leg and onto his belly.

"Now, now. A little blood. Its ok, you'll heal," He resured her, "Now, Mother, you need a name." He cocked his head and smiled, waiting for her reply.

"Er-Erica Chambers," She whimpered between a sob. Walter smiled.

"Erica Sullivan, the Mother Reborn," He said staring out into space. Erica looked at him and sobed again, falling into a disturbed sleep. Walter smiled at this and got out from under her, redressed, and left.


	3. The Doll

Ok. People didn't die from my short little sex scene. XD;;;; Onto the 3rd chapter. This one has a flash back, normal apartment life, Walter's boredom alone, another sex scene, and maybe a time skip? OOOO la la. Enjoy. Thanks for your love so far everyone. I dedicate this chapter to the lovely FallenAngelx3. XD

___________________________________________________________________________________

The Doll

_A small young child shivered behind a subway bench, clutching her ragged torn, headless doll. She cried silently, trying to keep the older kids from knowing where she was._

_"Where'd the brat go?!" A boy yelled not far off. Inaudible replies came from his friends. Their voices trailed off and soon everything was silent in the abandon terminal. Erica looked out to check for the coast to be clear. Not a single soul. She smiled and got out from behind the bench._

_"That wasn't very nice of them was it?" A man's voice said from behind her. Erica stood ridged._

_"N-No it wasn't..." She mumbled a reply and meekly turned her head to see the man. He was kneeling down on the bench, his blue trench's collar above his mouth. His light brown hair was wet, and hanging limply at his shoulders._

_"May I see the damage?" He asked kindly reaching out. Erica nodded and timidly put the doll and head in his hands. She scuttled a bit away, shaking in fear." Now then, I can sew this up nicely!" He said gleefully._

_"Y-You'll do that for me?" She asked and couldn't help but smile._

_"Yes, of course," He answered, taking her hand and lead her out to the next terminal, "Now let's get you to your mother?" His eyes were blank at the word mother. Erica didn't notice but kept smiling, following him._

_"Oh yes! Mommy will be happy to know you're gonna sew my dolly up! ...There's Mommy now!" Erica cried out, spotting her mom. She let go of his hand and ran to her mother at once._

_"Erica! Where have you been?! ...Wait, where's your doll?" Her mother asked._

_"Some mean boys ripped her head off and tore her dress, but that man over there is gonna sew her up! Isn't that nice?" Erica beamed up at her mom, smiling. Her mother's face got dark and worried._

_"What man? Didn't I tell you to keep away from strangers?" She scolded. Erica looked down and pointed to the man, or at least where she left him. There where he was where she had run off was nothing, the passage to the abandon terminal was boarded and bricked up and had a cobwebbed sign saying: KEEP OUT._

_"But he was right there....he has my dolly. He's gonna sew her up!" Erica began to cry as her mom lead her to their train and boarded. As they sat in the train and went by the different terminals, there in number 32 stood a blurry blue figure in the abandoned terminal. She gasped and the train roared by. She looked back but only seen a red light and then nothing...._

Erica awoke in her apartment with a jump. The ceiling fan was going and her computer was still on. She rubbed her eyes and looked again: Normal apartment 302. Nothing. No decaying dogs, no pulsating walls, no Walter. She smiled and sighed. What an horrible dream.....She looked down and almost screamed. There lying next to her was a faded, stitched up doll faintly splattered with old blood. A little folded note was safety pinned to it:

_Erica,_

_I'd thought you might want it back after all this time. I sewed her up good like I said I would. I hope you're good too her. I was._

_- Walter_

That wasn't right. It was only a damn dream! Or was it....But if it was real how was she back here and not there, with a doll she gave that man many years ago. Why...Why. But if it was a dream....Nothing made sense. Not anymore. Her world she knew had been turned inside out. Nothing was trustable now. She could end up back there with him. With those dogs, or something even worse. She shivered, her skin crawled. Erica got up and out of bed and headed for the bathroom across the hall to take a shower. Once she turned the water off she could hear her neighbors at it again, fighting and screaming about something inaudible.

"Damn druggies..." She muttered. The only reason why she was in this shit hole was because the rent was low...really low. Only $150 a month. Druggies and the like were her neighbors and the hallways and stairways were filled with puke, drug residue, or worse plus graffiti all over the walls. Erica was a runaway. Her mother and father never really cared for her so when she left they didn't put up a fight. In fact her mother gave her some money to catch a grey hound to anywhere in a 2 state radius, rent money, and food money. He father just glared as she went and threw a beer can at her back. Her mom was only loving when she was a small child, but when she hit her teens her mother never really cared anymore. Like the kid that wanted a puppy not a dog.

Erica left quickly her room and went to the metal door of the land lord. She knocked the secret knock and he let her in. Of course they needed a secret knock. The only normal non druggie people in the whole apartment were Erica and the land lord. "How may I help you Erica? Want some coffee?" The older man offered smiling. Erica nodded at the offer of coffee and sat on his sagging couch.

"I had a strange dream last night...About the complex...and a man named Walter Sullivan," Erica said. It went quite in the land lord's room. He didn't return from the kitchen and stood with his back too her when she left finally. Erica left quietly. He hated doing that to her. She could have just heard the name floating around. Or maybe it was just a coincidence. But Erica didn't deserve such a cold treatment from him. He had just panicked is all…

_When she had first arrived that cold December night, she was freezing. Barely covered up from the harsh snow with just a man's over coat and a beanie, her lips were blue and tears were frozen to the side of her face. He had ushered her in and let her stay on his couch next to the fire. He feed her warm food and hot coco to bring her back. She told him once she had unfroze is that she had come from 4 towns over and the bus driver dropped her off 3 miles away. She had walked all the way to this complex for it was the closest to her at the time. She pulled a wad of 20s and 10s from her pocket and gave them to him. She said she wanted the cheapest room. She was in the right place for cheap. He walked her upstairs to the 3rd floor. The only vacant room in the whole complex was **that room**. Room 302. It had been years since the accidents. 5 in counting to be exact. Everything was clean and no evidence of what had happened could be seen. He patched up the holes. Refurnish the place. Nothing had gone bad since then. Many tenets have come in and out of that room without complaint or disappearances. She could stay there. Safe and sound._

"_Th-th-thank you sir," Erica said, still slightly shivering with a small smile._

"_You're welcome dear. My name is Mr. Sutherland. You can call me Frank if you wanna," the land lord replied with a smile back. He handed her the keys to the room, "If you ever need me for anything, feel free to stop by or to call. You can reach me by pressing the star key."_


End file.
